Honor and Respect
by Shadow2700
Summary: Bolt finds it hard to respect his father and Naruto finds it hard to understand what he has to do in order to make him understand. Luckily, Bolt has Sarada by his side to give him the strength along with the family around him.


_"Honor and Respect"_

* * *

Bolt was used to this type of thing, sitting in his father's office as he listened to his father talk about being disciplined. It used to be about committing pranks, now it was about sneaking into the training grounds and hearing how he wasn't supposed to. But considering that his father hadn't been following up on his promises like he thought he didn't exactly respect him like he should. Sure, it could be considered being a brat but when a father who never grew up with his own parents doesn't spend time with his own family, Hokage or not, never set well with Bolt.

"Bolt…" Naruto groaned pinching his nose. "…what have I told you about sneaking into the training fields overnight?" he asked his sixteen old son sitting across from his desk.

"Not to sneak into it, but considering I'm training to get stronger and better, I don't see why it's a big deal." Bolt shrugged his shoulders, clearly not concerned about his actions.

"Do you not remember when you took the Chunin Exams the lesson I tried to teach you three years ago?" Naruto asked him crossing his arms.

"No, but I remember you scolding me in front of an entire stadium audience for everyone to see, including the family that you still don't have any time for." Bolt replied with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Bolt…you know what my role in the village is and I hoped you learned that." Naruto expressed some disappointment in his son, but knowing he was right on some level. He did not want to have to lecture him like that again.

"All you did was lecture me about being an honest shinobi and fighting with honor, learning what it means to be a true one. Yeah, we have our moments of happiness but I still resent you because for all the lessons of honor and will power you taught me, you sure as hell don't have that to spend time with your family and neither does Uncle Sasuke. Oh don't worry, I learned my lesson but it doesn't seem you or Sasuke ever did." Bolt replied standing up from the seat and making for the door.

"And what does that mean exactly?" Naruto leaned forward, getting more upset with his son.

"I can learn to live with you not being around since for most of my life it's been like that now. But for my mother and my sister, you still don't spend time with them. I learned to live with that but they don't deserve that just like Sarada and Sakura don't deserve to not have him in their lives. You talk about love and honor, but I don't see a damn shred of it in you or him now." Bolt grabbed the handle of the door, his headband weighing a little heavier than usual.

"Bolt!" Naruto slammed his hands against the desk. "I don't know who you think you are, but you talking to me like that would be something you'd better reconsider! I love your mother, your sister and you deeply but I cannot be there for you whenever I want!" Naruto shouted at him, his face heating up in anger.

"I didn't ask whenever we wanted did I? Why would I need you now? I'm old enough to be on my own now and honestly, I've considered leaving the village to be on my own. You know why I haven't yet?" Bolt turned around and looked at his father with resentment in his eyes.

"It's because I can't leave my mom, my sister and Sarada behind. But I wish that mom or Aunt Sakura wouldn't be so damn reserved around you or Sasuke, that one day they would kick your asses like you deserve and get your heads on straight." Bolt spat out, feeling his anger start to boil.

"Son, what did I just say about watching what you say?" Naruto growled. Disrespecting him was one thing, but Hinata or Sakura was a different matter altogether.

"Or what? You demote me? I already told Sarada I never want to become Hokage a long time ago, that's _her_ dream and as far as I'm concerned, I would continue to get stronger to protect her, that's it. To me, the Hokage is a title for someone that wants to sacrifice their family life. That's something with her I'll make sure never happens because she feels the same about her father as I do about you. She's leveled headed though compared to me." Bolt turned to the door but paused and turned back to face his father again.

"You talk about protecting the ones you love, but I'm wondering if maybe that was your goal, to protect everyone like you say you want to….you shouldn't have married mom and had kids, the same with Sasuke and Sakura. They deserve better than you and Sasuke because while you both may be heroes, you're both horrible husbands and fathers." Bolt scowled at him before opening and slamming the door shut behind him.

Naruto fell back into his seat and sat there shocked. He'd never heard his son speak that way to him before, never with such hostility, such brutality in his words. He knew that he had not been able to spend time like he wanted to but he had hoped that Bolt would come to understand. Now he finally realized that despite the times since the Chunin exams that he had tried to spend with his family, as the Hokage, there was no way he could always do that. But to hear him say that Hinata and Sakura deserved better, to now include Sasuke as well; it set an Air Bullet Jutsu into his gut.

' _Have I really been that bad? How could I have been such a bad husband and father?'_ Naruto thought rubbing his eyes, wondering what he was going to do to solve this. He would never punish his son for speaking his mind, he never did but he hoped that Bolt had learned something about enduring as a shinobi and he did, it just seemed it came at the expense of the relationship with his son. Naruto had some soul searching to do but he needed Sasuke here as well to ask him the same thing.

"Find Sasuke Uchiha and have him meet me here in my office." Naruto ordered the ANBU guards outside the door who followed orders and were away. Naruto then leaned back and rested his head in the palm of his hand and shed tears at the thought of what he had possibly done.

* * *

After his 'lively' conversation with his father, Bolt had made a bee line back to the training fields he had been the night before to continue his training, trying to perfect his dual Chidori, thinking of how ironic it was that two techniques he had learned were from men that he considered to be vile at this point in time. Then again, he also remembered that one was his Grandfather's and the other was his The Sixth Hokage's so he was happy to realize that truth. It didn't take long for him to reach the fields has he used his recently acquired speed to get there. Whether he 'cheated' or not in the Chunin exams using technology, he was still a prodigy as was his sister and Sarada. Only after that though, he learned how to channel his chakra better and take the lesson his father had taught him, the only good one he could think of now and get stronger, to protect Sarada. He removed his black jacket leaving him in his usual but bigger attire of his white shirt and black pants and sandals then began to stretch out, sensing a familiar chakra approach him from the trees.

"Hey Sarada, how are you doing today?" Bolt smiled as he stretched out his back and cracked his neck. Sarada however wasn't exactly giving a warm reception to him which he sensed quickly.

"What did I do now?" he asked her calmly, wondering what was on her mind.

"So now we're having arguments with our fathers like _that_?" Sarada asked him, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Well, I guess that means you were spying on me again. Don't know why though, you don't have to worry about me, I only spoke the truth that you and I have talked about before." Bolt explained to her.

"That doesn't mean you go defending me or insulting our fathers and mothers like that!" Sarada shouted at him, activating her Sharingan. Bolt just gave her a calm look.

"If you're going to shout at me too then you can go ahead and leave or I'll leave. I've already been upset by someone I care about today, I don't need another one yelling at me." Bolt replied while gathering chakra in his body to practice his hand to hand combat with his clones.

"Bolt, don't do this. Don't say things you don't mean like that, not to the ones we care about." Sarada begged him taking a step forward to him.

"And what if I do mean it? What if every word I said about those two is what I believed and what I know? You know both our fathers didn't do what they should have done from the start. Sometimes I truly wonder if my dad should have married your mom. I remember the things your mom talked about around my mom, how around anyone she wouldn't back down but with Sasuke she did. She may have saved him but it doesn't mean that he had the right to go out into the world and leave you and her alone. My dad didn't have the right to ignore my family either. The fact that you're able to forgive and accept what your father did is something I can admire and never do. My father, he was here the entire time and chose to not make the effort to spend time the right way, using Shadow Clones as a substitute." Bolt stated, releasing his chakra slowly and sitting at the base of a tree. Sarada walked over to him and took her seat next to him.

"It doesn't mean he didn't try to." Sarada replied sitting with her arms pulled up to her knees.

"Doesn't matter if he did, he didn't do what he had promised to so many times before. I still remember my sister's birthday and what he did. He couldn't even show up to that without using a clone. For someone that fulfilled a 'promise of a lifetime' to Sakura, he sure as hell can't with his own family. I don't know why you admire my dad or the role of Hokage, but I can respect it." Bolt sighed and closed his eyes.

Sarada could only look at him with sadness and understanding but she still had to make him see that even if their fathers had made mistakes they were doing it with the interests of protecting everyone for future generations. Bolt however was stubborn and it would be hard to do that.

"I guess when I become Hokage, you'll have to keep me in line then." Sarada smiled with a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"I already planned on that. Any family you have will always have time to spend with you." Bolt smiled, assuring her that they would not make the same mistakes as their fathers.

"And do you already know who I'll have family with?" Sarada asked him, curious to his answer. Bolt chuckled at the question.

"I have an idea but you may have to wait a few years while he's away on a journey." Bolt said looking at her.

"Wait, what do you mean 'a few years?' Where are you planning on going?" Sarada asked, not realizing she had answered her own question but ignoring that.

"Just traveling the world to learn about it and then return before ever starting a family with anyone. It wouldn't be too long of course. Why? Is that a bad thing?" Bolt asked her leaning forward.

"Yes it is! Who would I have to make fun of when you aren't around? And what makes you think your father would allow you after basically disowning him?" Sarada joked and laughed but felt her heart drop in her stomach at the thought of it.

"You'd be alright and who knows you might be Hokage when I return." Bolt remarked his faith in her ability to achieve her dreams. "Also, he wouldn't have a choice because I have ways of convincing my mother to get him to agree.

"But it wouldn't be the same without you." Sarada turned away, sad at the thought of him gone.

"Well, is that a confession from you finally? I seem to recall you answering your own question about a second ago there." Bolt asked her leaning a tad bit closer to her. Sarada felt her face blush up again and cursed herself for being that stupid to slip her hand.

"Shut…shut up." Sarada turned away in embarrassment. Bolt just smiled as he always did with these cat and mouse games they had done for the last year and a half. It was obvious to both of them what was there and had been there for most of their lives. Bolt didn't want to have to say it only because he wanted _her_ to admit it.

"Sarada, why don't you just admit it? The moment you do, I will." Bolt said to her and leaned back against the tree trunk. Sarada turned back and glared at him

"I'm not going to play that game and let you win Bolt. You know that." Sarada replied back. Bolt just chuckled back.

"So you won't admit it until I do huh?" Bolt asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Bingo." Sarada said with a triumphant smile.

"Alright then, I guess I'll go first then. But then I guess instead of saying it, I'll show it." Bolt replied leaning forward.

"What are you…mmph!" Sarada's response was muffled by Bolt's lips over her own. Now, ordinarily, she would have punched him into next year but the boldness of it and the fact that she knew along with him this would happen eventually, it just happened that he cracked first. So she leaned back into him and returned his passion back and enjoyed every second of it…and Bolt smiled into it. It's funny how fast sixty seconds can pass a person by.

"Well, will you admit it now?" Bolt asked her stroking her cheek gently. Sarada closed her eyes and smiled leaning into his palm.

"Yes, I will." Sarada laughed quietly. "But only if you say it with me."

"Still can't be beaten by me huh?" Bolt asked her with chuckle.

"Never." She replied with a smile opening her eyes.

"Fine, on 'three' then." Bolt said.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

"I love you." They replied in unison. They let the quiet nature sounds take them in their world before either of them spoke.

"Was that so hard?" Bolt asked her with a smile.

"No, not at all." Sarada laughed.

"Good…should we just relax here for a while before we train?" he asked her quietly.

"What if our dads find us?" she asked him back.

"Do you care if they do?" he asked. Sarada 'pondered' a moment tapping a finger to her chin.

"No, no I don't. But I have to ask you something, what do I have that these other girls don't?" she asked him, feeling self-conscience about her appearance. Bolt just smiled.

"Because you have things that they don't have. Not just your hair, your eyes, your nose, your lips…it's who you are. There's no way I can explain it, you're, you're just the only one I know that I would want to be with. My mom told me that my dad didn't understand love, I still don't think he does. But she taught me, just like I know your mom taught you. I'm sure of this, I always will be." Bolt explained and kissed her again. Sarada returned it again and then pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"So what made you so bold today?" she asked him one more question.

"I think fighting with my father and showing him that not everyone will accept things for what it is. But I just got tired of waiting on this." Bolt smiled and grasped her arms gently.

"Same here…and I think I'd like to relax for a while. We can train later today." Sarada replied letting Bolt take her into his chest and rest against him letting his arms encircle her waist and leaned on her shoulder, kissing her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered. Sarada leaned further into him and smiled.

"I love you too."

All the while, Bolt wondered what he was going to do about his father. There was a world of crap coming his way later but for now, he decided to let it be and enjoy the person that mattered to him more than any other.

* * *

Sasuke arrived into Naruto's office to a scene he wouldn't have ever thought he'd see his friend in, a state of depression. He took a seat on the window sill next to him and crossed his leg over the other.

"I can see there's something on your mind." Sasuke simply stated to Naruto who was leaning back into the seat with heavy eyes.

"Sasuke…my son, my only son said some things that have made me think of things that we've done with our lives." Naruto said quietly, really wanting a stiff drink at the moment.

"What did he say?" Sasuke questioned back. Naruto closed his eyes momentarily and then opened them to face his best friend.

"He said things that cut deep. The fact that we weren't around for our kid's lives growing up, that we don't spend more time with our wives and children. That Hinata and Sakura deserved better than us, and I'm thinking he's right." Naruto sighed quietly. Sasuke understood what he was saying but still knew that the Uzumaki family was always stubborn.

"Naruto, he knows what we had to do and that we can't always have a fair life. I told him that before and I hoped he understood that, guess he hasn't." Sasuke replied.

"No, he does understand Sasuke, the problem is, he's accepted it and now hates us for it. My son, my son hates me and I know that what he said is true. Do you think we should have done things differently?" Naruto asked him defeated. Sasuke only shook his head in annoyance.

"Dobe, if you're this upset with your son saying this then you really need to take a little back on some things." Sasuke replied quietly. Naruto turned around, confused by his statement.

"Do you always have to be so cryptic in your answers?" he asked him annoyed.

"It's not my fault you don't always understand what I say, but back to my point. Let me ask you this, have you had these conversations with Hinata and Himawari before?" Sasuke asked him standing up from the window sill.

"Of course I have, I had one with Himawari about two weeks ago and Hinata a few months ago." Naruto replied defensively.

"Alright, no need to be defensive about it. How did they respond to those conversations?" Sasuke asked. Naruto took a moment to remember what he thought their responses were.

"They understood…they were a little upset that I couldn't be there more but they understood. They've always been more forgiving and I feel guilty about it, I always have. With Bolt though, I never seem to get him to understand. He's always more aggressive and doesn't know when to back down. Everyone else he's fine with, but with me, it seems he never wants to listen." Naruto said raking his hair back.

"Then you need to look at it as something that Boruto _thinks_ is an issue when it isn't as big as he thinks. Yes, there are things we could have done differently and we aren't saints here in this. We didn't spend the time we need with our families but we knew that with our roles it would be difficult. We did the best we could. I've talked to Sarada and Sakura about it and they understand but there are times I leave them when I have too. You're the Hokage, of course you have your duties. Hinata understands that and one day Himawari will understand on her own. Boruto though may need to learn the hard way from you and while he may hate you at first, he'll learn." Sasuke explained to him in the best way.

"It makes wonder who's kid he actually is. He has more of a dark streak in him than I did." Naruto replied looking at a picture of his family.

"No one is the exact same person. Trust me, Sarada may have some of my tendencies but she's more like Sakura and not afraid to say anything. Boruto is your son, he just needs guidance." Sasuke assured Naruto.

"Well that's something I haven't given him then. I have to make this right." Naruto stood from his desk and summoned his ANBU guards.

"Sir." They replied.

"I want you to find my son. Check the training fields and ramen stands, it's always the place he goes to when he's upset." Naruto ordered them.

"No need to look sir, we had one of the scouts keep an eye on him. He's in training field two right now along with Sarada Uchihia." One of the guards answered. Naruto suddenly felt a dark aura appear next to him and he instantly knew who it was. He slowly turned to face Sasuke.

"Alright Sasuke, don't lose your cool." Naruto stuttered nervously.

"Dobe, your son better not be doing something that he'll regret." Sasuke replied calmly.

"Sasuke, you knew this could happen. Not that I'm saying that's what's happening but...but…ah crap. At least let me talk to him first before you try to fight him." Naruto sighed in defeat as he made for the door and Sasuke followed after him.

' _Damn it Bolt, I really hope you aren't doing something you'll regret.'_ Naruto thought worriedly.

* * *

"Geez Bolt, do you ever get tired?" Sarada watched on exhausted from her sparring session with him while he continued on with three of his clones.

"Not very easily, remember Sarada, I have Uzumaki blood so I can go for much longer in virtually every way." Bolt reminded her. Sarada blushed slightly at the prospect of what that could mean before shoving the perverted thoughts back into her mind. She continued to watch Bolt attack and counter-attack with his clones hand to hand and show his extreme skill.

' _I wonder if the scolding he received at the exams pushed him to this point. Even without that device, he was always a gifted person. But that day…I think it helped him push himself and he didn't even want to be there…he did it for me.'_ Sarada smiled and blushed again.

They had just admitted their feelings for each other not two hours ago and they carried on like nothing had happened. It was very natural for them as they had always respected each other in some crazy way. She never showed it to him unless she followed him from time to time, sensing they were each one in the same. But his promise that he would become stronger to protect her when she became Hokage was something that she took to heart. The fact that he didn't want to follow his father's path much like her own desire but promised to protect her showed the devotion from him that she admired. Sarada just kept smiling as Bolt defeated his clones and walked back over to her.

"Whew…I forgot how intense those sessions can be." Bolt laughed as he fell down next to Sarada and closed his eyes.

"I thought Uzumaki's had longevity?" Sarada teased him with a smile. Bolt opened his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.

"We do, but this is more relaxing." Bolt replied resting his hands behind his head. Sarada just smirked.

"Nah, this is. Come here." Sarada said sitting behind him and placing his head in her lap.

"That is more relaxing. You have really soft legs." Bolt smiled up as she raked his hair.

"Yeah, you're heavier than I remember. I guess three years is a difference, heck you're even taller now." Sarada said relaxing into the tree trunk while Bolt took her hand, kissing it.

"I would be a smartass but I'm afraid of what you'll do to me. I haven't forgotten that strength you got from your mother." Bolt chuckled closing his eyes. Sarada decided not to say anything, he was right for once on that. Besides, why ruin the moment. Unfortunately, she sensed something coming and it had a killer intent, a very familiar intent.

"Bolt, we're about to have company and I think you may want to move." Sarada started shaking in fear.

"Nope, let them come." Bolt replied calmly. Sarada made to move but Bolt held her still and she wished he hadn't. No sooner had that happened that Naruto and Sasuke appeared in front of them.

' _It was nice short relationship at least.'_ Sarada thought grimly.

"Sarada, get away from that dobe so that you don't get his blood on you." Sasuke warned her quietly.

"Sasuke, what did I say?" Naruto asked him, putting his arm in front of Sasuke.

"Dobe, do you want to lose that arm as well?" Sasuke asked him.

"Enough, we'll discuss this later. Bolt, we need to talk." Naruto turned to face his son. Bolt rose from his place on Sarada's lap and stretched out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what do we have to talk about exactly? I thought we talked about this hours ago, and the fight before that, and the one before that. And then you never listen anyway. So I'll ask, what do we have to talk about?" Bolt crossed his arms and glared at the pair.

"Bolt, I want to try and explain to you what…." Naruto began.

"There's nothing left to explain! I've told you my side of it and you're both too blind and proud to admit it! You didn't spend time with your children and wives like you should have and this is what the result is!" Bolt shouted.

"Would you shut up you stupid kid?" Sasuke spoke up and stood forward. Everyone stood in stunned silence.

"Life isn't fair, I told you that once before didn't I? You should consider yourself extremely lucky that you have a father and mother here for you. You know that Naruto didn't have his parent's right or did you forget that? You know that my clan was murdered when I was a young child or did you forget that too?" Sasuke asked him.

"More all the reason to make sure that _your_ families get the love they deserve. Did you forget you left Sarada as a baby? How is that any different than basically being dead? How about the fact Aunt Sakura had to struggle with payments despite working her butt off and only able to finally relax after my father became Hokage!" Bolt shouted at him stepping forward. Sarada watched in fear at what her father was planning to do.

"So you admit that you understand what it is your father does then?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the faults that he had committed while trying to keep calm with the thought of his daughter and the mini-dobe together.

"I understand, but it doesn't excuse neglecting his own family. I don't care now if I don't get his guidance, I've done well enough on my own. But I will be damned if that son of a bitch…" Bolt pointed to his father who was growing more upset at each word.

"…will ignore my mother and my sister."

The lines had been drawn and there was no going back on what was said. Naruto calmed himself down and gathered his faults.

"Bolt, I admit I have not been the person I should have been but I have responsibility to others as well. Being Hokage means I have people to protect, peace to maintain and I can't always do what you want me to. I can't spend the time that I want with your family and Sasuke is the same as wel….."

BAM!

Naruto never finished his sentence as he was launched along with Sasuke into the field with solid punches to their jaws from Bolt while Sarada watched in horror what had just happened. Bolt stood up and looked at both of the older men as they gathered themselves up and rubbed their jaws.

"The same broken promises I've heard before. From the lies of spending time to breaking a promise to a young girl at her birthday, you two don't take any responsibility. You want to prove I'm wrong, kick my ass right now." Bolt started building his chakra up and waiting for their answer.

"Bolt, I won't fight you, neither will Sasuke." Naruto said, defiant of his son's wish.

"Figures, you no longer keep your promises, something I won't do. When I said I would grow stronger to protect Sarada when she became Hokage, I meant it. And I promise you this, any family she wants to have, I will make sure she spends time with them." Bolt said getting into an attack stance.

"What are you insulating?" Sasuke asked feeling his anger boil up.

"Take a guess." Bolt replied glaring at him. Sasuke didn't need to.

"Right, time to kick his ass." Sasuke said stepping forward. Naruto moved to stop him but Bolt had already begun charging up his attack.

"Let me show you exactly what I've been working on when I sneak out here." Bolt smiled as he charged a Rasengan in his right hand and Chidori in his left hand. Everyone watched as Bolt's chakra charged up to the point of exploding around him.

' _How much power does he have?'_ Naruto wondered as he had never seen this from him. But just as he tried to comprehend the amount of power he was showing, he watched as he combined the two into one attack. The electricity from the Chidori melded with the Rasengan and twisted around in his right hand. Sarada however saw something wrong with the jutsu.

"Bolt, stop!" Sarada shouted to him but it fell on deaf ears.

"You want to know what I've had to do? Let me show you." Bolt felt the adrenaline pumping in his veins and launched after both men with his attack.

Naruto watched as his son moved at such speed he had never seen at his age come at him with such intent to hurt. What could he do other than dodge it while Sasuke sidestepped the attack that came within two feet of hitting its mark. Smoke and dust rose up momentarily, leaving Sarada to wonder what was going to be the end result. She just watched Bolt attack his father and her father, how was she supposed to react to that? Soon enough, the smoke cleared and revealed a crater six feet deep and eight feet wide with a hunched Bolt in the bottom of it.

' _My God…such power, he could've killed us.'_ Naruto thought as he made his way to the crater.

' _He needs to control his power.'_ Sasuke thought approaching the crater as well. Sarada quickly ran over and jumped into the crater. Bolt was breathing heavily and clutching his right arm and with good reason. His arm was dripping blood from top to bottom with his sleeve destroyed from the sheer power of the attack.

"Damn it Bolt you idiot! Why in the hell would you use an attack like that if it would injure you?!" Sarada shouted as she started pumping healing chakra into his arm to stop the bleeding.

"To prove a point." Bolt replied heavily.

"A point that you have untamed power and are just a child." Sasuke replied from atop the crater. Sarada whipped her head up to her father.

"Would you shut up dad? All the talk of being an adult and you offer no guidance. I respect the Seventh and you but right now, you both need to shut up. I'm very understanding of the cards you were dealt but you have never been in our lives as guides like we needed. So do us both a favor and can it!" Sarada shouted as she helped Bolt out of the crater and set him down.

' _She's definitely Sakura's daughter.'_ Naruto remarked, but still visibly upset at what his son had just done.

"I need to get him to mom; she'll be able to heal him better. And as for having children dad, it won't be for a long time so just stop. Get used to him being around a lot more." Sarada replied turning her head before helping Bolt up and leading him out of the training fields. Before she made any progress though, a hand stopped her grasping her shoulder. She turned her head to see Naruto with an apologetic smile.

"I'll take him. Sakura's at the hospital." Naruto explained. Sarada nodded and smiled handing Bolt to him who proceeded to place him on his back.

"I'm sorry Bolt." Naruto said to his son as he leapt to the hospital, leaving Sarada with her father. Sarada could feel the tension in the air as she tried to find something to her father, only for him to break the ice.

"So, Bolt huh?" Sasuke asked her, still slightly agitated by the prospect of her dating Bolt. Yeah, he put on a tough façade when Bolt was present but with only her daughter around, he softened his stance.

"Yes, Bolt. Shocking right?" Sarada sarcastically replied crossing her arms.

"No…no I suppose not." Sasuke replied.

"Then why did you threatened to kick his ass?" she asked her dad.

"Fatherly instinct kicking in." he answered back.

"Sure dad." Sarada replied with a smirk. Sasuke looked down at his daughter and solemnly smiled.

"Sarada, I know it doesn't mean much but, I am sorry for not being there." Sasuke said, feeling the guilt of his actions weigh on his heart.

"It's fine dad. I told you, I understand. But I think we need to go see Bolt and make sure he's okay. I've never seen an attack like that before, he could've lost his arm." Sarada replied worryingly.

"Hmm." Sasuke replied.

' _The boy has untapped power that I don't think even his father could imagine. Despite not having Kurama in him, some of his chakra has no doubt been passed on. But having Uzumaki and Hyuuga blood only adds to what he could be. I'll have to make sure he gets trained properly, by Naruto and me.'_

"Should we get Himawari and Aunt Hinata on the way?" Sarada asked him.

"Yes, I think this will be a family affair today. Let's go." Sasuke replied as the pair made their way out of the training fields.

* * *

Bolt couldn't remember when he got to the hospital or when Sakura had come in and healed him and was now checking to make sure everything was in its correct place. But he sure could remember the pain in his arm and it was clearly still there.

"Man, that hurts like hell." Bolt groaned as he woke up and tried to flex his fingers. Sakura grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Well it should considering what jutsu you tried to combine. Didn't you think ahead when attempting something like that?" Sakura scolded him while crossing her arms.

"I wasn't thinking about that Auntie." Bolt answered back and smiling.

"Mmhm, and was that because of what you told Naruto? That your mother and I deserved better men?" Sakura asked him with a smirk. Bolt's face turned grim.

"So dad told you that huh?" Bolt replied.

"And your mother and sister." Sakura added in.

"Crap, now they'll be upset with me too." Bolt sighed and closed his eyes. Sakura looked at the young man sympathetically. She scooted closer to him and took his hand in hers.

"Bolt, look at me." Sakura instructed him. Bolt opened his eyes and looked at her expecting her to smack him.

"I know you think that your mom and I made the wrong choices and I'll be honest, there were times I wondered what things would be like if I married your dad." Sakura admitted to him with a smile. Bolt's eyes widen at this confession.

"But then why didn't you? You would be so much happier with him." Bolt asked her.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. I'll never know but I don't love him that way so there's no point in questioning it. I love Sasuke and that's all that matters. And if you think I would have been better married to Naruto, then who would your mother been better off with? Kiba?" Sakura asked him with a funny look. Bolt looked back at her trying to think about that and the funny thing was that he couldn't exactly answer that.

"N…no." Bolt honestly answered.

"Exactly. Things happen for a reason and think about this, if things hadn't happened the way they did then you wouldn't be born, nor your sister or my daughter whom apparently you taken a liking to." Sakura smiled, causing him to blush brightly.

"So dad told you that too?" Bolt stuttered out.

"No, she did about a week ago." Sakura told him bluntly.

"A week?! We didn't say anything until today!" Bolt jumped up from his pillow. Sakura just laughed lightly and patted his hand.

"Consider yourself lucky, at least you understand love unlike your father did. Thank your mother for that." Sakura replied and stood from her seat.

"So you're not mad that we're dating now?" Bolt asked her nervously.

"No, Sasuke might be more wary now but I have no problem with it, in fact I actually was considering taking a bet with Ino about it but considering who my teacher was, I decided not to. Just make sure you treat her right Boruto." Sakura used his full name to reiterate how serious she was.

"I always will, you don't have to worry about that." Bolt assured her. Sakura smiled back.

"I know you will. And Bolt, give your father a chance. If you really believe that he doesn't want to spend time with you, your sister and your mom then you're dead wrong. Just give him a chance." Sakura replied.

"I guess…" Bolt answered back. Sakura continued to smile.

"There are a few people that want to talk to you." Sakura motioned for someone to come in. The next person or persons through the door walked through the door. His entire family filed through into the room. Himawari rushed over and hugged her brother.

"Bolt you big dummy, what were you thinking doing that?!" she shouted while crushing him in her embrace.

"Hime! Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts!" Bolt groaned in pain. Himawari quickly released him

"I'm sorry! I didn't think and..and…" she tried to apologize.

"It's fine, just give me a little warning next time." Bolt tried to laugh through the pain. Hinata leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"You scared us half to death. Why would think that would solve anything attacking your dad like that?" Hinata asked him quietly.

"I wasn't, I was trying to scare him, to show him that I'm serious about what I said." Bolt said looking away from her. Naruto could only look down in regret.

"That doesn't mean you go and try to destroy your arm in the process. You scared us all but I never seen Sarada so upset in my life. She truly thought you were going to lose your arm." Hinata scolded him.

"She was calm when we left." Bolt looked at her with a confused look.

"She was hiding it. When we got here and her mother told us what the extent of your injuries was, she broke down and cried. Do you really want to do that to her?" Hinata asked him. Bolt's eyes soften at her question and he felt regret of his own.

"No, I don't." Bolt said quietly.

"Then you can't do crazy things like that, especially against your father. I've told you before that your father has to protect us all and that we don't get to always have him with us. Do I wish he was around more often? Yes. But can I just force him to come home when I want? No, he has to answer to the council as well." Hinata explained to him.

"You don't think I don't know that? But that council gets to go home to their families! He doesn't get to yet he doesn't fight their will! It's not fair to us or him but at least he could tell them to fuck off!" Bolt shouted, receiving a hard earned smack across the face from Hinata.

"You don't _EVER_ use that language in front of me or your sister. I know you use it against your father when it's just the two of you, but you _NEVER_ say that in front of me or her, understand?!" Hinata shouted loudly at him. Bolt silently nodded, fearful of the temper his mother showed him, rare as it was.

"Then tell him to fight the council for time with his family if that's the truth!" Bolt answered back defiantly.

"You know that I'm here right?" Naruto asked his son taking a step closer.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to mom." Bolt replied.

"And now you're talking to me. Listen Boruto, do you think I don't want to spend time with you? I wish I could, every day I do. I'm trying to change everything so that Hokage's don't have to take the brunt of the work but the council refuses to listen right now." Naruto tried to explain.

"It doesn't stop you from doing TV interviews does it? And if you want the council to listen to you then maybe I should be there to tell what the hell they're doing is wrong if it's true, or are you using them as an excuse because you don't know how to spend time with us because you were alone as a kid?" Bolt glared at his father. Himawari covered her mouth in shock while Hinata felt the tension rise up. Naruto though didn't feel anger, simply sadness and kneeling down next to his son.

"Bolt, you're right on some levels. I don't know what constitutes a normal family life, I never had one. I never wanted to talk about it because it may have upset you or your sister. You and the other kids don't know of my struggles, only your mother, Sakura and Sasuke really do on an in depth level. If Kakashi-sensei were here and not vacationing right now then he could say the same. He and Jiraiya were the closest things I had to a father figure in my life and even they couldn't always fill those roles. So yes, on some level, being Hokage is the only thing I really knew from the offset of what I wanted to be. I didn't know what it meant to have a family and I've tried everything I can to be there for you. I was there early in your lives and I know that I haven't been there like I should have been in recent years. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you, your sister or your mother. I love you all and I always will" Naruto smiled and reached over to ruffle his son's hair.

"We know it's hard sometimes Bolt, but he does try. None of us are perfect and we want him here, but don't you think you could give him one more chance? At least for me?" Hinata asked him. Bolt didn't respond vocally but nodded at her request. If he was going to do that for anyone, it would be his mother.

"I know you may not believe me, but I promise you that I will always be there. I will do everything I can do to give you all the time in the world and I will do everything I can to help you get stronger to protect Sarada like you want." Naruto said to his son, grasping his shoulder and giving him an honest smile. Bolt for the longest time didn't believe his father's promises but the smile on his father's face, the fact that he said all of that, admitting that he had faults was something he wanted. And he felt that he deserved one more chance.

"I'm sorry dad." Bolt apologized wiping his eyes with his good arm. Naruto just kept smiling.

"It's alright; I know you were just upset. And I deserve some of it too. If you give me this chance, I'll make sure you won't ever have that happen again." Naruto assured him. Bolt nodded silently.

"You'd better keep your promise, or I'll kick your ass." Bolt laughed quietly. Hinata almost smack her son again but stopped herself when Naruto returned his laugh back and smiled as did Himawari who felt utter joy in her heart that her daddy and brother were on speaking terms again.

"Like you could, otherwise I'll have to make you Hokage." Naruto joked, secretly thinking in the back of his mind the power that his son had.

' _Whether he's Hokage or not, he'll end up being the strongest shinobi in the world before long, him and his sister.'_

The tender moment was interrupted as the door to the room opened and Sarada poked her head into the door. Everyone turned to face her, which caused an immediate blush to spread on her face.

"Is he okay?" she asked timidly, embarrassed she couldn't muster her usual courage. Naruto smiled and waved her inside.

"He's fine, nothing that your mom couldn't heal. But I'm sure you knew that." Naruto replied standing from his kneeled spot and motioned for Hinata and Himawari to follow him.

"So…can I talk to him?" she asked stepping inside.

"Of course you can dear. We'll leave you two alone." Hinata said smiling and followed Naruto out the door. Naruto however stopped next to her.

"I'll meet you two in a minute, I need to talk to Sarada quickly." Naruto explained. Hinata understood and led her daughter outside into the hall.

"Lord Seventh?" Sarada asked looking up to him.

"Call me Naruto, Sarada. Respect for the Hokage isn't needed here. This is more of a family matter." Naruto replied kneeling in front of her, meeting her at eye level.

' _These kids of ours really have grown in three years.'_

"Okay…Naruto?" Sarada found it awkward to say. Naruto just grinned and grasped her shoulders gently.

"Good. Listen, you need to take care of him. I'm not sure I can fully ever gain his trust back but he trusts you. He cares for you deeply. I'm not asking you as a Hokage, but as his father, to take my word for now and care for him like he will for you. If you want to ask me more, then you can. For now though, talk to him but don't be too rough with him for doing something so stupid." Naruto smiled. Sarada nodded and smiled, mouthing a silent thank you. Naruto returned the smile and stood up, exiting the room and closing the room behind him to his waiting family as well as Sasuke and Sakura.

"Your son better not do anything funny in there dobe." Sasuke muttered quietly with crossed arms. Sakura just smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up would you? You really think his son would be that stupid?" Sakura replied.

"You never hit me." Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head.

"You deserve it from time to time." Sakura smirked crossing her arms.

"As long as it's not me, I'm fine with it." Naruto laughed, reliving his childhood years. Sakura quickly turned to face him.

"Don't consider yourself safe yet Naruto." Sakura warned him. Naruto just scoffed.

"Please, you don't scare me anymore. Hinata does." Naruto laughed. Hinata innocently smiled at his remark while Himawari tilted her head in confusion.

"Why would you be scared of mom?" she asked her dad. Naruto rubbed the back of his nervously.

"Let's just say her abilities with the Byakugan are _really_ painful compared to your Aunt Sakura's punches." Naruto explained. Sakura cracked her knuckles in response.

"Want to try out that theory?" she asked Naruto.

"Nope, I'm more interested in what kind of damage my son's arm suffered." Naruto crossed his arms. Sakura scowled in disappointment but then again, she only wanted to show how strong he was. But being the Hokage had its advantages.

"Didn't think so, but, back on topic. Bolt's arm isn't permanently damaged but a jutsu like that needs practice from masters of the combined attacks, otherwise it shouldn't be used at all. I told Sarada that and no doubt she'll say it as well. It attacked his nerve endings due to the lightning spinning around like that. For now, if he wants to use that jutsu then you two need to teach him. Otherwise we'll have to get Kakashi-sensei when he returns." Sakura pointed to Naruto and Sasuke.

"So we have to teach him control of it. Because chances are he won't be attentive." Naruto replied dryly.

"Who said I have to teach him?" Sasuke asked in his usual calm tone.

"Because if you don't, the results could be disastrous and your daughter will be devastated. Do you want that?" Sakura asked him sternly. Sasuke didn't respond, he didn't need to. He understood and if he can do anything to prevent his friend's family any heartbreak or his daughter's then he would. Sasuke looked towards the door and wondered.

"When do we start training him?" he asked. Naruto turned around and faced the door as well.

"Whenever Sakura says he's clear to. Until then, he can relax and enjoy his and Sarada's two weeks off." Naruto smiled.

"Dobe..." Sasuke began to trail off.

"Just be quiet Sasuke, it's happening whether you like it or not." Sakura replied with a laugh.

"Young love, such a beautiful thing." Hinata smiled at the thought of seeing her son finally not be so angry for the first time in a long time.

"So does this mean I'll end up being an aunt soon?" Himawari asked 'innocently.' Naruto made to move Sasuke out of the hallway, ignoring the threats that his closest friend was shouting about what he would do to Bolt. Hinata and Sakura watched with nervous smiles at the sight.

"So is he going to be okay?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"He'll be fine once he's used to it." Sakura assured her.

"I hope so, he sure seemed mad about it. I don't see what the big deal is." Himawari said with a shrug.

"You'll understand when you start dating, honey." Hinata laughed as did Sakura, hearing Sasuke shout something about 'kitana' and certain part of the male body down the hall.

* * *

Bolt and Sarada looked at each other for the longest time, not sure of what to say to each other. Bolt imagined that she was upset at him but really, she was happy that he wasn't hurt as bad as he could be. Sarada made her way over to him, sitting on the bed side and grasping his hand tightly. Going on impulse, she leaned over and kissed him deeply which he returned back. They eventually pulled away from each other, leaning on each other's foreheads, closing their eyes.

"Bolt, you're an idiot…you know that right?" Sarada asked him stroking his whiskered cheek.

"Yep, I am but you love me so that makes you one too." Bolt said opening his eyes as did Sarada and smiled. She returned the smile back.

"You know you can't do that jutsu again until you master the properties of it. If you lose control of it, it could kill you because of the power it has. Whether you believe it or not Bolt, your father, both of our father's believe you become stronger than both of them just by sheer will power alone. But…they have to train you first." Sarada explained to him.

"Yeah, it was a bad first attempt to do that. I thought I could control it, guess I was proven wrong." Bolt chuckled.

"It's not funny." Sarada responded with a scowl.

"I know, I'm sorry I worried you." Bolt apologized grasping her hand tightly.

"It's okay, just don't do anything rash again otherwise I'll have to beat the crap out of you." Sarada warned him with a smile.

"Dully noted." Bolt replied. Sarada let silence take them momentarily then try to break the area that had been bothering Bolt for years.

"So do you forgive your father?" she asked him.

"Eh…I do and I don't. He needed to be told off. But…he is my father and I guess he was sincere. He seems to understand now." Bolt replied.

"Both our fathers could have done better, but it doesn't matter now. I think we'll do just fine." Sarada paused momentarily before speaking up again.

"Did you really mean it when you said you'd go on a journey?" Sarada asked him. Bolt turned to face her to answer.

"I did, but I'm wondering if I would. It'd be lonely by myself." Bolt replied quietly, giving a suggestive look to her.

"I'm guessing that you're asking me to come with you." Sarada replied with a similar look.

"Would you?" he asked her. Sarada didn't answer him but began squeezing him firmly and smiled at him.

"I guess I'll have to in order to keep you in check and keep all the other women from trying get to you. But yes…I would if you did." Sarada hugged him tighter.

"Thank you, but don't think about it too much, I don't know if I will but it's comforting to know you'll be with me, just like we always said." Bolt smiled returning the embrace.

"Just like we always planned." Sarada giggled.

"Yeah, we'll end up taking the world by storm….but can we sit and relax first?" Bolt asked her with soft eyes. Sarada smiled, rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"You cheesy idiot…we have two weeks to relax. Your dad told me that you and I had two weeks off. That's why he told me to take care of you. You'll be released at the end of the day so….what do you want to do tonight?" she asked him.

"First, let's rest a bit in the bed. It's big enough to fit us both in." Bolt replied scooting over slightly as Sarada climbed in next to him, resting part of her on top of him and letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

"Alright, then what do you want to do tonight?" she asked him, nibbling his neck.

"Want to get some dinner? It doesn't have to be ramen, pretty sure my dad did that a bunch of times." Bolt laughed. Sarada couldn't help but smile.

"Ramen sounds fine to me. After that, how about we go to the park and see the stars?" she asked him. Bolt hummed in agreement.

"Not sure if I should drop you off at your house though, your dad may try to kill me." Bolt warned her.

"I'll just stay at your house tonight then, I'm sure they won't mind." Sarada laughed. Bolt could only smile at his fortune today.

"Hell of a way to start a relationship huh?" he asked her quietly.

"Considering who our dad's our…seems pretty normal." She joked back.

"I don't think the word normal explains who we are." Bolt replied.

"No, I don't think it does." Sarada smiled and let sleep take hold with Bolt soon following, thinking for the first time in a long time that his father may finally keep his promises.

* * *

 **A/N: Figure I try and see how this goes. Saw the Boruto movie, figured I'd try something after getting an idea. Might do something with it, might not. We'll see. Don't worry, still trying to work on the Black Lagoon story as well.** **.**


End file.
